<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>milking it (for all it's worth) by Bit_Not_Good</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058535">milking it (for all it's worth)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_Not_Good/pseuds/Bit_Not_Good'>Bit_Not_Good</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathing, Hucow, M/M, Milking, Mooing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_Not_Good/pseuds/Bit_Not_Good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "ear tags" by the wonderful Madame la Problématique (callmearcturus), Jon takes Martin home and cleans him up. That's basically it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>milking it (for all it's worth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983091">ear tags</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/Madame%20la%20Probl%C3%A9matique">Madame la Problématique (callmearcturus)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on "ear tags", which is technically inspired by my own series "Cattle", but exists in a slightly different timeline. If you want to know what's going on, and like the concepts, read "not just bones" by me and "ear tags" by them- or read the rest of this note. </p><p>.</p><p>Martin was turned into a human cow by Jared Hopworth. Some time later, Martin discovers that Jared is continuing to modify other people the same way, and goes to investigate. Jon finds him, and is made to watch as Jared adjusts his body some more, bone-turner style, and then wakes him up and fucks him again. He moos now! And then I wrote soft smut off the concept. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting Martin up the stairs in a shock blanket is just as hard as Jon expected it would be. It’s a laborious task; Martin’s exhaustion oozes from him, and the combination of bare feet and Jon’s death grip around his shoulders means that by the time they get up to his flat, they’re both sweating.</p><p>Jon unlocks the door and lets them in, guides Martin to sit on his small couch and fetches another blanket, then stands hovering beside him, twisting his fingers nervously. His confidence at the stable has drained away, and after the adrenaline and the drive back he finds he just wants to sleep. Of course, he can’t do that until he knows Martin is taken care of.</p><p>“Are you- er. Are you... hungry, or anything?” he asks carefully, eyes on Martin’s face. Martin looks up at him and starts to answer, only to have a yawn take hold that has him covering his face for a long moment. Jon waits.</p><p>Finally, Martin lowers his hand and sighs, meeting his eyes wearily. “I’d prefer a bath,” he says quietly. “I feel disgusting.” Jon can’t blame him, either; when they’d left the stable, Martin had been covered in bodily fluids.</p><p>He nods, and leaves the bathroom door open as he fills the tub with hot water. He helps Martin to the bathroom and helps him settle into the bath, and it’s a sign of how tired Martin is that he lets Jon kneel beside the tub, roll back his sleeves, and begin to wash him.</p><p>For several long minutes there is quiet, as Jon runs a soapy flannel over Martin’s arms and stomach and hands, guiding him forward to scrub at his back. He wipes Martin’s face and neck, carefully cleaning the ear tag, then swipes down to do his shoulders. When Jon needs to clean his chest he does so carefully, lifting each teat and running the flannel over them as gently as he can manage. Martin sighs at the touch, closing his eyes and tipping his head back as milk beads on his nipples.</p><p>“I suppose you’ll need to be milked,” Jon comments carefully, tone neutral, as he sets them back down. “Before bed, I mean.” Martin hums in affirmation, and shifts slowly to his knees so Jon can continue with the flannel.</p><p>Jon cleans his arse and the backs of his thighs, takes a moment to admire the softness of the flesh there and the way Martin’s hole shines slickly in the light. He wipes away the last of Jared’s spunk, crusted across the backs of his thighs, and Martin sighs gently, swaying on his knees.</p><p>“Not yet,” Jon says in response, and Martin giggles.</p><p>“Cleaning me up to dirty me again?” he jokes, and Jon is grateful that Martin cannot see the way his face heats.</p><p>“If you’ll let me,” he replies honestly, and at Martin nods Jon thrills. When he is clean, Jon helps Martin lie back, and then stands, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping off his trousers and pants. He coaxes Martin to standing again, leaning against him as he toes the plug away from the drain and flicks the shower on. He hoses Martin down, holding him up beneath the spray, and lets his hand drop to Martin’s left hip.</p><p>They’re chest to chest, and Jon isn’t sure if the wetness between them is from the shower or Martin, but the feeling of the erection at his hip is unmistakable.</p><p>Jon reaches up to squeeze Martin’s right nipple, ripe and swollen cherry red, and Martin leans his head into Jon’s neck and groans, long and low. It takes only a little fumbling before the milk begins to flow properly, and Martin huffs against his neck, pressing his lips to Jon’s shoulder and making wordless sounds.</p><p>“Mmmmm… Jo- Mooooo!” The noise seems to startle him, and Martin looks up, face red, as tears gather. Jon stares at him for a second, remembering how Jared had startled the noise out of him earlier, and tweaks his nipple again, pinching it between two fingers.</p><p>“Muh- moooooooo!” Martin exclaims louder, throwing back his head, eyes sliding shut as he makes himself heard. Jon feels blood flow south so fast it leaves him dizzy and presses against Martin, digging his erection into his leg, milking him in earnest, desperate to hear that again.</p><p>“That’s it,” Jon sighs, and Martin smiles briefly before his eyes go vague and soft and the tension that had gathered briefly along his shoulders drains away like the bathwater.</p><p>“Mooo, mooooo….” Martin moans, digging his face into Jon’s neck, and Jon squeezes his hip and presses a kiss to Martin’s hair. When Martin’s right teat is empty, Jon shifts them, wrapping his other arm around Martin’s back so he can reach the left one. Martin whines, biting his lip, and Jon leans back to rub at Martin’s lips with his thumb.</p><p>“Let me hear you,” he says softly, and Martin stares up at him, lowing as Jon takes up the milking again. Martin doesn’t have much to give – apparently, Jared and Sebastian had seen to that – but by the time he’s empty Martin’s eyes have lost their look of shame entirely. He’s barely there with Jon, in the shower, lost to the sensations, and Jon presses a kiss to his forehead before reaching around and sliding a finger into him.</p><p>Martin is open and wet after Jared, and he moos plaintively and presses back on Jon’s finger in him, looking for more. “Alright then,” Jon says, and remembers what Jared had called Martin. “Since you’ve been such a good cow.”</p><p>Martin flinches at that and comes, mooing helplessly, and when he’s done, gone sloe-eyed and soft, Jon shifts Martin to face the wall, braces his foot on the bath’s ledge and slides into him.</p><p>He’s slick and wet with arousal, Jon finds, and he ruts quickly, reaching around to roll a nipple between thumb and forefinger. Martin lows, head falling forward, and clenches around Jon, and then it’s over, so fast Jon is dizzy with it.</p><p>He steps away, rinses them both and turns off the water, and wraps Martin in a towel from the rack. He leaves him to stand in the tub while he fetches another, and then rubs him down, making sure everything is dry.</p><p>For his part, Martin sighs, and sways with Jon’s movements, and moos softly when Jon dries his teats. He’s still out of focus, taking awhile to come down, and Jon dries himself quickly and leads Martin to bed with him.</p><p>In the morning there will be food, and digging in Jon’s wardrobe for something to fit Martin, and he will have to take Martin home to rest, but tonight, he holds Martin in the darkness and fingers that simple green ear tag as he drifts into sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>